New Year's Tone
by Cecelia817
Summary: A short little story mainly NaLu with some Gajevy and Gruvia tossed in for some flavor, also small bits with other ships. Come celebrate the New Year with the Fairy Tail guild!


**Short little thing I did for New Year's, I couldn't resist! XD I love writing things like this, they are so cute. It's mainly about NaLu, but not all. I mean I can't forget about Gruvia and Gajevy can I? I'd feel bad, after all I do vote for those shipping's too! Anyway hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Magnolia spent the night before the first day of the New Year full of lights decorating the streets, and fireworks in the sky. The air was full of laughter and celebration, the people thinking of all of the fun things that were to come. Though Magnolia was a fairly popular town that always seemed to be filled with bright energy there was something inside of Magnolia that shone much brighter, and it was the wizard guild, Fairy Tail.<p>

Fairy Tail had gone all out, decorating the building with colorful lights and banners proclaiming the New Year. The building looked like a lit up Christmas tree, and inside was much worse. Large banners were taped to the walls covering every inch so you wondered if there were walls to begin with. The place was full of yelling and laughter, and you could smell the stench of beer from miles away, though it didn't smell unpleasant, it almost smelled like a Christmas tree and sugar cookies blended together. People that walked close to the building were often tempted to come in by the smell alone. Of course the smell of beer was not the only one that flew into your nose and tingled your senses. On a large table sat so much food that even Natsu, the fire mage, famous for eating more than two normal people combined could eat, would not be able to finish. There was turkey, chicken, ribs, pork, burgers, salads and soups, pasta and so much more.

Inside the guild members lounged on the chairs laughing until they brought tears to their eyes. Some were already passed out, having drinken too much, while Cana sat at the bar having a drinking contest with her father, Gildarts. Levy was talking to Gajeel and her two best friends, Jet and Droy, who seemed to have dropped their resentment for Gajeel, just for the celebration.

Mirijane was as she always was, serving food and drinks with a large smile on her face, chatting with the guild members. Master Makarov was watching the drinking competition between Cana and Glidarts with amusement. Gray was trying to shake off Juvia as she insisted that he kiss her at the stroke of midnight.

Natsu, Happy, the blue exceed, and Lucy a blonde haired Celestial mage, were talking with Wendy and Carla over in one of the booths when Erza slid in with them, holding a piece if strawberry cake on a plate.

"Lucy!" the red haired mage said as she set the cake down. "Happy New Year!"

Lucy smiled but said, "It's not New Year's yet Erza!" Erza shrugged and took a bite out of her plate. Natsu was beyond hearing as he was stuffing his face with a plate piled high with mouth-watering food. Happy was copying him, Carla eyeing him with disgust.

Wendy smiled at Erza and asked, "Do you have a New Year's tradition Erza?"

Erza paused, swallowing her cake, taking a moment to think about it. "Well, I'm not sure if this is a tradition per say, but I was always told that what you did on New Year's day set the tone for the rest of the year."

Natsu paused from his eating and stared at Erza for a second, frowning, before turning back to his food.

"Me and my mother used to always set goals for the New Year," Lucy offered, smiling slightly as the memory of spending time with her deceased mother washed over her. The three mages turned and watched Lucy as she smiled off into the distance, her eyes looking far away.

Natsu interrupted her thoughts with, "Well, for one thing my goal would be to finally beat Erza." He grinned and Erza smiled at him.

"I am always ready for your challenge, Natsu."

As Natsu went into a rant on how he would beat her and become and S class wizard too, Happy yelling "Aye!" at everything he said, Wendy laughed, and Erza smiled, with Carla lecturing Happy on proper eating etiquette, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

_Huh, _she thought warmly as she watched them, _what you do on New Year's day sets the tone for the rest of the year. Spending the rest of the year with your friends and family doesn't sound too bad, especially Natsu…_

No one noticed when Natsu stopped talking and stared at a zoned out Lucy with a slight frown on his lips.

Thirty minutes later the entire guild was standing in one group counting down the time. Lucy and Natsu stood in the back, slightly separated from the rest.

_10_

Carla and Happy stood close together, laughing about something or the other.

_9_

Gajeel casually slipped his arm around a furiously blushing Levy as Jet and Droy reverted to the 'We Hate Gajeel Team'.

_8_

Gray had somehow managed to strip to just his boxers and was standing close to Juvia, who was staring at him with heart eyes.

_7_

Cana had been declared the champion of the drinking competition.

_6_

Wendy was yelling the countdown with Romeo at the top of her lungs.

_5_

Master Makarov was thinking about the New Year, and how much damage the guild would most likely take with his loud and wild children, how much they would cost him, his face going paler by the second.

_4_

Mirijane was smiling cheerfully as her mind drifted back to what new people would be victim to her matchmaking.

_3_

Laxus was talking with Freed over in a secluded corner, ignoring the countdown.

_2_

Elfman and Evergreen were standing close, arguing about what made a man.

_1_

Natsu was staring at a certain blushing blonde, who noticed the attention he was giving her, with an intense expression

_0_

The guild roared in aprroval, crying out "Happy New Year!" at the top of their lungs.

Juvia managed to sneak in a small peck on Gray's blushing cheek, Elfman kissed Evergreen on the lips, Wendy and Romeo just smiled at each other, Happy and Carla hugged, Laxus and Freed didn't move, Gajeel tightened his grip on Levy who looked on the verge of fainting, and in the back, where no one could see them, two mages were oblivious to it all.

Natsu had pulled Lucy in for a kiss. His lips slammed furiously into her frozen ones, his tounge dangerously close to entering her own mouth.

Natsu finally pulled back, needing oxygen, when he noticed her shocked expression and grinned. Lucy turned redder, if that was even possible.

Natsu said happily, "Now we've set the tone for the rest of the year, Luce!"

In one swift movement Lucy grabbed his scarf and pulled him in for another breath taking kiss, full of heat and passion, and he happily complied.

_Yes, we have_, Lucy thought giddily.

"Happy New Year, Natsu," Lucy whispered against his lips.

"Happy New Year, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so? I would love to hear your thoughts on this!<strong>

**Anyway, Happy New Year!**

**PS: Me writing this New Year's day sets the tone for writing more this year, so if you like my writing check out my other story, "I Know". It's also NaLu! Expect more writing from me to travel onto this website. Thank you for reading, and once again, Happy New Year!**


End file.
